Who Needs Normal
by ASaviorWillBeThere
Summary: Alexandria Jade Dragomir Rinaldi is unknown to the Dragomir's and adopted by the Rinaldi's and now she has to deal with meeting her sister,falling in love-twice-,learning spirit magic, and being the new girl in high school
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my oc and slightly this plot some stories have similar plots**

**(This is just a peice to show what is going on and to find out if anybody will read this)**

_Dear diary,_

_Today I found out I'm going to be going to school with my adoptive sister Mia and mom and dad told me my blood sister Vasilisa Dragomir also attends this be told I dont want her to know I'm her sister, and even if she knew I was her sister I'm only her half sister. She doesn't even know her father cheated on her mother. Anyways the reason I don't want her to know is because her father-he doesn't have the right to be my father- abandened me and my mother, at least my father treats me like I'm his own kid even though he knows I'm not. Now I have to decide if I should tell Vasilisa I'm her sister._

_love,_

_Alexandria Jade Dragomir Rinaldi_

**(Just to answer a question a friend had when reading this, no Mia is not her half sister you will find out about her mother later)**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading!**

**One more thing later I will make profiles for every character and put those up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is for Jes! I would like to thank you for wanting me to continue when nobody else seemed to want me to and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was stealing your idea I didn't mean to. Also this is kind of short but I just saw today that she wanted me to continue, I will post a longer one soon, but I also have other stories I will need to work on. Anyways on with the story, also I don't own.**_

**Alex's P.O.V.**

** I can't believe it! Today was going great, then my 'parents' decided Mia and I were going to be sent to an Academy, so they can have time without having to deal with us. They didn't use those words but close enough. It just keeps running through my mind, how they told us we would be leaving in a week.**

_** FLASHBACK**_

** Mia and I were sitting on my bed painting our nails; hers a light pink and mine a baby blue, when we got called down for dinner. I thought it would be our usual dinner, them asking us about our day then we eat, see the feeders and that's it. Sadly that's now how it went, right before we ate they just came out and said they wanted to not have to worry about us anymore and that they were sending us away.**

_** END FLASHBACK**_

**So that leads me to where I am now-packing my bags-and checking to make sure I got everything. **_**Shirts….jeans…shorts…..under wear…..bras….socks….shoes….jewelry…..**_**and of course how could I forget my diary. Now that I'm packed I set my bags aside and start taking down my posters.**

_**A WEEK LATER (I know I'm skipping a week but there is not much that would happen there except for the diary entry in the first chapter)**_

** It's time. It's time to say good bye to my family, my home, everything. I take one last look at my now empty room and breathe out a sigh; I'm going to miss this place. I slowly started to walk away from my room, and I was halfway down the hall when Mia popped out of her room. So I linked arms with her and set of down the stairs to say my last goodbye to my mom and dad. Mia and I past the last stair and immediately looked out the window and saw mom and dad waiting in the car. We look at each other then took one last look at the house and stepped into the car. I watched the trees; cars and building pass by on our way to the airport. I didn't pay attention to any more until we got to the point where mom and dad couldn't go any farther. I quickly gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek as Mia and I rushed to get on the plane. When we got on the plane Mia and I were sitting next to each other and we simply said we would stick together through thick and thin and went to sleep.**

_**SKIP FLIGHT**_

**I was shaken awake by a frustrated Mia, who was trying to tell me we were landing. Once we land we grabbed our luggage and walked out the doors looking for one of the academy's black vans, and immediately found one with three guardians leaning against it. They ushered us into the van and we started off to the academy so we could get there before it got dark. Sadly it was a two hour drive, but at least Mia and I got to talk on the way there. Right before we got to the academy I couldn't help but wish they would keep Mia and I together .By now we had reached the rusted iron gates of the academy, There was a guardian there like always but I couldn't help but admire his smooth shiny hair that went down to his shoulders and was tied at the nape of his neck with a ponytail. I also couldn't help but notice his light brown eyes and muscle filled chest. One thing I could tell about him though was that he wasn't my type. **

** I ignored the conversation between the guardian at the gate and the one that was driving and focused on the fact that everything will be different now. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we were told to get out of the car and then we were escorted to the headmistress's office. She went over rule our time tables and told us she would bring a student in, in a minute to escort us to our classes. We waited five minutes when two girls came in and introduced themselves, one was Vasilisa Dragomir and the other Camille Conta. Camille was to ne Mia's guide and Vasilisa or Lissa was to be mine. **

_**Schedule**_

_**1**__**st**__** is Russian 2**_

_**2**__**nd**__** is American Colonial Literature**_

_**3**__**rd**__** is Basics of Elemental Control**_

_**4**__**th**__** is Ancient Poetry**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5**__**th**__** is Animal Behavior and Physiology**_

_**6**__**th**__** is Advanced Calculus**_

_**7**__**th**__** is Moroi Culture 4**_

_**8**__**th**__** is Slavic Art**_

_**Sorry it's so rushed it's getting late but I wanted to give Jes a chapter as soon as possible and I know it is also kind of short. I will do better when we get farther into the story. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
